You're my soulmate?
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: In a world where everyone has their soulmate's name on their wrist, Killian Jones does not. Neither does Emma Swan. They find out why when they meet at a party.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM TRYING SOMETHING NEW! This is my second Captain Swan fic, and my second AU and my second multi-chap story, but this is the first time I am trying to put all three of the above together! This is a commonly used idea, I know, your soulmate's first words to you on your arm, but I hope this will be slightly different!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

"Maybe if, you know, you didn't get sworn at so much, this would be easier?"

Killian glared at Liam. He wasn't making this any better. Liam was trying to encourage him for the millionth time that the words on his wrist weren't so bad.

You see, the words on Killian's wrist were different to everyone else's.

Everybody else had the name of their soulmate, their perfect partner, on their wrist. But Killian didn't.

Of course, his arm wasn't blank. It was just; the sentence on your wrist was the first words your soulmate says to you. And so, a system had been set up years ago, a kind of rule. Nobody knew who came up with it or when. But whenever you met somebody for the first time, the first thing you say to them must be: 'Hello, my name is…" This meant that everybody had their partner's name on their wrist, and could find them easily.

But of course, Killian's bloody soulmate had to go and be an idiot, and swear at him instead of introducing themselves.

The words on Liam's wrist read, "Hello, my name is Kristen Harver." Liam was now married to Kristen Jones (nee Harver), and had two children, Luke and Nathan.

The words on Jefferson's wrist (a friend of Killian) read, "Hello, my name is Mary Danter." Jefferson was now living with Mary Danter, and had a daughter, Grace.

The words on Robin's wrist (Killian's other best mate) read, "Hello, my name is Regina Mills." Robin had not yet met this Regina, _but at least he had a bloody name to go on._

The words on Killian's wrist read, "Oh shit, damn you!"

Killian got swore at a lot, but they had never been anyone's first words to him.

Killian kicked his brother.

Liam chuckled. "Listen, it's not that bad. You will meet this girl one day. You know that. Nobody's ever not met their soulmate. Your soulmate is just a rebel. And you'll know her immediately because everybody else will be polite and say their name first. Just keep listening out for a new voice swearing at you."

"Thanks." Killian grunted. "Great words of advice there."

Kristen came through to the dining room. "What are you boys doing? Moping again, Killian?"

"I don't mope!"

"Yeah, he is."

The brothers spoke at the same time, and Kristen laughed. "Well, stop moping! You're taxi is here!"

Killian frowned. "Taxi?"

Liam and Kristen rolled their eyes (they were so similar. You would know they were soulmates even without the words on their arms) and Liam nudged him. "You know, Robin and Jefferson trying to cheer you up? Probably are planning to just get you laid?"

Kristen laughed again. "Probably true! But you need to get your ass moving, whatever it is. And thank you for looking after the kids."

Killian smiled and nodded his head. "No problem. I'll see you guys for lunch on Tuesday then, eh?"

He heaved himself up and to the door, waving at his brother and sister-in-law on the way out, shouting a goodbye to the kids.

He wasn't expecting to enjoy whatever it was Jefferson and Robin had planned for him, but he appreciated it, and was hoping that it would take his mind of everything.

About once every few months Killian would get like this. All annoyed and pissed off and mad at the world. For the words on his arm. For Milah. For Gold. For his hand. In the old days, he would drink himself into oblivion, have a one night stand and get into a fight. Nowadays he would vent to, and be given bad advice from Liam, spend some time with his young nephews, and Kristen would call the boys and they would give him a night out. This varied from getting drunk, laid, and into a fight (hilariously close to his old days, but with mates there to stop him from being arrested) to taking him to meet some old college buddies, or out to a diner and letting him rant for hours on end.

When he got in the taxi, opposite Robin and next to Jefferson, he had narrowed it down slightly. They weren't going to get drunk because Grace was in a school concert tomorrow, and Jefferson couldn't be hungover. They weren't just going to let him rant, because they hadn't said anything yet, and normally they tried to get him talking about random stuff first if that was the case, trying to distract him.

"So?" Killian gave in eventually. "Where are we going?"

Jefferson smirked. "The Rabbit Hole."

Killian frowned. "But you can't get drunk…"

Robin cut in. "We won't. It's a party, but hopefully not that kind. Emma's turning 28. You know, Emma Swan? David's old roommate? Apparently he and the Mrs eventually just kind of adopted her into the family."

Jefferson snorted. "It's a very David and Mary Margaret like thing to do, you have to admit. David is like Prince freaking Charming, with Mary Margaret as his princess."

Killian grinned. "And have either have you met Emma yet?"

Jefferson shook his head but Robin nodded. "Remember that time in college when we all got pissed and I went to bunk at David's so Marian didn't find out? That was when he was staying with Emma. She found the whole situation hilarious, to be honest."

When they got to the Rabbit Hole, Killian was happier and looking forward to seeing David and his 'true love' (they were soulmates to be fair) again. David came to greet them as soon as they arrived.

"Robin, Killian, Jefferson!"

Killian gave one of his oldest friends a hug. "David! Good to see you again, mate!"

Robin and Jefferson both stepped forward to give him a hug as well.

"Where's Snow White?" Robin asked, grinning.

"What?" David looked slightly bewildered and Killian chuckled.

"Never mind, mate. So where are Mary Margaret and Miss Swan?"

David grinned and called over Mary Margaret. "Killian! Jefferson! Robin!"

Killian allowed the woman to hug him. "Where's Emma?" David asked. Mary Margaret shrugged.

"Probably hiding. She's 100% sure that Neal is going to turn up."

David growled. "If that bastard has the guts to-"

"Don't worry." Mary Margaret interrupted, soothing him. "He won't. He's not that much of an idiot. Emma's just worried."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "And who is this bastard that may or may not show up? Because if there is going to be a fight –"

"You can count us in." Finished Robin, Jefferson nodding.

David laughed. "Mary Margaret's right, he's not going to show up. He knows I'll sock him in the face if I ever see him again."

The five chatted for a little while, before Mary Margaret excused herself to go and find Emma.

"So, how is Emma?" Killian asked. "I still haven't met her."

David scratched the back of his neck. "She's alright. She's getting better."

When the three men looked confused, David explained.

"It's the guy I mentioned earlier, Neal. He was her boyfriend, they were together for quite a while, Emma even moved out of our flat, and in with him. And then one afternoon he just didn't come back from work. He didn't say anything, disappeared off the face of the planet for about a week. Emma tried to file a missing person report, but there was evidence, according to the police, that he was still alive and in Tallahassee, for some reason. He wasn't answering his phone. And then after that week, Emma got a text from him saying that he had found his soulmate, and that he would miss her, and try to visit at some point. That was it."

Jefferson and Robin looked shocked. Killian was glaring straight ahead. "Son of a bitch!"

"Exactly." David nodded. "But, a month before he left, he had been invited to be Emma's plus one for our wedding, me and Mary Margaret. He didn't send anything saying whether he was coming. It was few weeks after he had disappeared and he just turned up in a suit at the wedding. Emma avoided him until after the party, where he tried to convince her to talk to him so he could explain. She punched him in the face. We didn't see him for years, and Emma moved back in with us. But she was mad, and didn't trust any guy for more than a one night stand from then onwards. She would only get drunk and then leave in the morning before the bloke woke up. Then Neal appeared again a couple of days ago, saying that his soulmate had got in a car accident and died, and that he wanted Emma back. She was just getting better, Ruby and Mary Margaret and Regina looking after her, but now… When he came back she just blanched. Regina punched him in the face and he hasn't appeared around any of us since, although Emma said he tried to talk to her when she went to Starbucks the other day, and she just ran."

Killian was speechless. This guy was a _jerk._ And he couldn't help thinking that this sounded rather like his own story.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOO! I first want to say thank you to all the positive feedback I got from just the first chapter! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update (just putting it out there) as I have proved by getting this chapter out earlier than expected! So, if you like this story please review and say something nice, and I would appreciate constructive criticism as well, or new ideas.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

"Oh, Emma. Don't worry. I'm sure you will know your soulmate when you meet him!"

Emma sighed. Mary Margaret was trying to make Emma feel better about the whole soulmate thing, and the word on her arm, but to be honest, she wasn't helping.

You see, the words on Emma's wrist were different to everyone else's.

Everybody else had the name of their soulmate, their perfect partner, on their wrist. But Emma didn't.

The words on Mary Margaret's wrist read, "Hello, my name is David Nolan." Mary Margaret was now married to David Nolan, and was happily in love.

The words on Ruby's wrist (a friend of Emma's) read, "Hello, my name is Dorothy Gale." Ruby was now living with Dorothy Gale, and they were truly happy together.

The words on Regina's wrist (Emma's other best mate) read, "Hello, my name is Robin Locksley." Regina had not yet met this Robin, _but at least she had a bloody name to go on._

The word on Emma's wrist read, "What?"

And they had never been anyone's first words to her.

Emma turned away from the mirror, and to Mary Margaret who was standing in the doorway.

"How?"

"Listen. This guy is just a bit of an idiot! He's so caught up in the fact that he has just heard his soulmate's name, Emma Swan, that he forgets to introduce himself. You'll know he is your soulmate, because he will know, and say. Or, he'll be the only guy who doesn't say his name first. Every other guy will say their name."

Emma shrugged. "I just wish he wasn't such an idiot! How hard is it to say your own name when you meet someone?"

David stepped in at that moment. "You girls ready? Talking about the soulmate thing again?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready. Mary Margaret?"

She nodded. "I'm done too. Is the taxi here?"

David nodded. "Ruby texted and said she is already there and has ordered drinks."

Emma grinned. Well, at least she could trust her friends to look after her on her birthday, even when she just wanted to burrow herself under her duvet and wallow in self-pity, or go and kill Neal.

She wasn't expecting to enjoy the party her friends had organised for her, but she appreciated it, and was hoping it would take her mind off everything.

After Neal left, she had been exactly like this. Wanting to just stay in bed. All annoyed and pissed off and mad at the world. For the one word on her arm. For Neal. For her whole life. She would drink herself into oblivion, have a one night stand, and often get into a fight. Her friends had sorted her out. She had moved back in with the Nolans, even though they had just got married. Regina got her the job of Sherriff back. Ruby would take her to the pub, but stop her from drinking too much. She owed them a lot and didn't know where she would be without them.

Then Neal had come back and changed the whole scale. And she was certain he was going to come tonight.

But she was also certain she wasn't going to let that ruin her 28th birthday, which her friends had tried so hard to make a good occasion even with everything going on.

She got in the taxi, opposite David, and next to Mary Margaret. She was feeling slightly better.

"So?" she asked. "Where are we going?"

David smirked. "The Rabbit Hole."

Emma frowned. "You realise I might end up just getting pissed? And also that Neal will guess the Rabbit Hole as I place I would be? My favourite pub, and all that?"

Mary Margaret took Emma's hand. "He isn't going to come, Emma. You don't have to worry."

Emma nodded. "Who is coming?"

"Lots of people." David said, grinning. Emma rolled her eyes and they spent the rest of the taxi ride in a comfortable silence.

When they got to The Rabbit Hole, loads of people were there. College friends, people who she had been in care homes with, new friends. It seemed almost everyone she knew was there, and she couldn't help smiling when everyone started singing Happy Birthday. She then went around saying hello to everyone and catching up, making sure to pick up a drink form Regina on the way past.

About fifteen minutes in to the party, she spotted David talking to three guys. One she remembered as being a college friend of David's. One was tall and had long, wavy brown hair that made him look slightly mad. The last was hot. It was just a fact. He had bright blue eyes that she could see even from far away.

She ripped her eyes away when she saw Mary Margaret coming in her direction.

"Emma! You alright?"

Emma nodded. "Hey! I was just wondering, who are those guys David is taking to?"

Mary Margaret grinned. "Robin, Jefferson and Killian."

"Killian?" Emma asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yep. They were friends of David's at college. I've only met them a few times, but Robin and Jefferson sometimes bring Killian to ours, when he is having a 'day'."

When Emma looked confused, Mary Margaret explained.

"He has these days where he gets all mad at the world. He hasn't had the best life. He was in love a few years ago. But she was married. I never met her, but the other guys he did, and they never liked her apparently. She and Killian planned to run away together, and she could leave the husband she never loved behind. She was even going to leave her son. But she didn't tell Killian about her son. Or who her husband was."

"I'm sensing a bitch."

"She was. Her husband was Mr Gold, you probably haven't heard of him. He found out his wife had run away, with a man, and sent out all his men to stop them. He was rich and powerful. One of his men got to Killian's car just as they were leaving town. He rammed into it. She died. Killian lost his hand. That was the end of that. He couldn't talk to the police or do anything, because Mr Gold was powerful and terrifying."

Emma was speechless. Mr Gold, and his wife even, sounded like _jerks._ And she couldn't help thinking that this sounded rather like her own story.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYA! AND I AM BACK AGAIN! Once again, thank you so much for all the positive feedback I have got for this story, I really appreciate it! You're all amazing! *hugs all round* I don't yet know how long this fic will be, or how often I will update, so please bear with me! Please review and give me ideas or feedback! Oh, and sorry if this chapter is a bit messy and confusing, because it is from Killian's POV and he is very confused in the situation at hand!**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

Killian couldn't help thinking about this Emma Swan. He lost Jefferson and Robin pretty early on and headed to the bar to grab a drink.

On the way up, he was stopped by Tink, his cousin.

"Killian! I didn't know whether you were going to come!"

Killian chuckled. "I didn't know myself. Robin and Jefferson dragged me out."

Tink rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you were moping again."

"I don't mope!" Killian insisted. Tink gave him a sceptical look but couldn't say anything as they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Tink! Killian! I didn't think you were going to come, Killian. David said there was a good chance you wouldn't." Will threw an arm around his shoulder.

Killian shrugged. "He wasn't going to come." Said Tink. "Robin and Jefferson dragged him out of his house so that he would do something."

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you were moping again."

Killian shrugged Will's arm of his shoulder. "Why does everyone keep saying that? For the last time, I don't mope!"

That was when Jefferson chose to reappear. "Hey guys. Stopped moping yet, Killian?"

Tink and Will laughed, and Killian groaned. "I'm going to go and get my drink. I'll see you guys later."

His three friends waved him off, and he headed to the bar, rubbing his aching head.

He stopped when he saw Robin talking to a pretty black-haired woman. Robin hadn't really dated much since Marian died, but he looked pretty smitten staring at this woman.

Out of nowhere, someone collided with Killian from the side, spilling their drink all over both of them.

"Oh shit, damn you!" cried the blonde.

Killian had been ready to apologise, even though it wasn't his fault, but her words annoyed him.

"What?" he cried indignantly. "I was standing still."

The blonde took a deep breath in, and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just really stressed. I didn't mean to swear at you, and it was my fault."

Killian nodded slowly. "It's fine. Oh, and I guess we've kind of bogged it now, but hello, I'm Killian Jones."

She smiled and took his hand. "Hello, I'm Emma Swan."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you are the infamous Swan, the victim of the party."

Emma chuckled, and then froze all of a sudden. "Wait, what did you say?"

Killian blinked. "Umm… you're the infamous-"

"No, before that!"

"I'm Killian Jones?"

"Before that!"

"Hello?"

"No, when I first knocked into you!"

"Oh. Probably 'I was standing still.'"

Emma frowned, and Killian lifted her chin. "What's wrong, love?"

Emma sighed. "It's nothing. I just… I would have sworn you said… I mean… I thought you said 'what'."

"Oh." Killian blinked. "I might have done. Yeah, actually, I think I did. Why?"

Emma stared at him at shock.

"The first word you said to me was what?"

Killian nodded slowly. "I think so. Why?" Why would the first word you say to someone matter? "Wait... are you saying… you mean the word on your arm is…" He blanched.

She had sworn at him. _She had sworn at him._ SHE HAD SWORN AT HIM!

Killian stumbled backwards in shock. "You… you swore at me…and…"

Killian looked down at his wrist, at the words he had got used to seeing all his life, at the words he had kept an ear out for constantly. He had been waiting for this moment for almost thirty years. He had known Milah wasn't his soulmate, and even though he pretended it didn't, he hated the fact that hers was Gold. He had believed that they could be happy in love anyway, but they weren't soulmates, and he had decided ages ago that that was why fate had killed her. Fate is what put the name on your arm. Fate is what pushed you towards your soulmate. So, fate was what pulled his love away from him. He had always wanted to meet his soulmate, before Milah. After Liam met Kristen, he thought having a soulmate would be the easiest thing in the world.

But Milah and Gold were soulmates and they weren't happy. Milah was even willing to leave her son to run away from him. At the time, he had thought Milah was running away with him because she had fallen in love. But she had a soulmate. Fate didn't make mistakes. Once you meet your soulmate, not many people move on. And Killian had had too long to think about it. What if Milah wasn't running away with him because she was in love, but because he was her best ticket out of there? Away from Gold.

And, when he first lost Milah, he didn't want to meet his soulmate. He didn't think he could ever love again. Fate could have made a mistake. Milah was his soulmate, he had been sure of it, even though the words on his arm weren't "Hello, my name is Milah Gold" and the words on her arm weren't "Hello my name is Killian Jones." He had rebelled against fate, and even though lots of people dated others who weren't their soulmates, this was different. Killian had been sure that they would last, that she was his soulmate.

And fate had taught him a lesson.

So he had carried on with his life. If he met his soulmate, then yay fate had forgiven him. And hopefully this wouldn't end as badly. If he didn't meet his soulmate, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about Milah, and falling in love with another girl, even if fate said he wasn't Milah's.

And now this girl was right in front of him.

All these thoughts and memories swam through his mind as he stared at his wrist. He looked up to see Emma staring at her wrist, where the word 'what' was very clearly written.

Killian looked up into Emma' emerald eyes, and gave a weak attempt at a smile.

She didn't smile back.

She didn't say anything.

She barely even looked at him.

She just ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! So, I am sorry that this has taken so long! It has been a while, and because I wrote the first three chapters all at once, I felt like I'd written quite a lot. Then I looked back through my stories yesterday and my brain clocked that I had only written three chapters! But now I am just making excuses. Sorry. Anyway, this is something I just put together quickly because I realised how long it has been. I apologise if it isn't great and long. I'll try and get my next chapter up sooner!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

…

"Swan!" Emma heard him calling her, but she kept running. She wasn't ready for this. She was stressed as hell, she was at her worse. She didn't want a soulmate.

Emma sprinted out the door and then around to the back of the pub and stopped to recover her breath, leaning against the wall. She strained her ears, but she could no longer hear 'her soulmate' following her.

Upon having this thought, she collapsed down into a sobbing heap on the floor. A soulmate. _A freaking soulmate._ She couldn't handle this. She was tired. Neal had just come back. She was a tad tipsy. She wanted to stay at home and tell everyone to bugger off.

She was at her worse, and the only time she had been this weak was-

She wouldn't think of him.

But she didn't want a soulmate. They wouldn't want her. That guy was hot. He could have any girl he liked. He was sweet and kind and funny and those _goddamn eyes._ She had seen him twice. She had had one conversation with him. And she had learnt that he was a good guy. Good looking. He was screwed up like her. Hell, she had even been thinking that maybe a guy was the way to show Neal that she was over him, and that this guy was a, well, good candidate.

But a _soulmate._

Maybe he had a crap history with soulmates as well, but he wouldn't understand her. She, Emma Swan, the definition of screwed up. And not only was her life screwed up, she screwed up everybody else's lives. David and Mary Margaret may deny it, but she knew how annoying it must be with her in their apartment. She paid as much of the bills as she could whenever David let her. But her job wasn't amazingly well paid, and she knew she was an annoying flat mate, and she broke _everything_ she touched.

She had seen this Killian twice. Her first thought when she saw him was _God, he's hot._ His voice was sexy. The whole leather get up was hot as hell. And he hadn't been a douche. She'd only exchanged a sentence or two with him before she'd, well, ran. But she could tell he was at least a half decent guy, and David had mentioned him enough times that she knew he was a good bloke. She could see herself falling for him. She was already feeling like a damn teenager with a crush on the popular jock. And if she got to know him, like at all, she would fall, and he wouldn't.

Even if he did like her, he would get bored eventually. She was a screw up. He would get tired of the way she ruined everything around her. Nobody ever stayed. Her parents. Foster parents. Friends. Boyfriends. And if they didn't leave, she would save them the trouble.

But with her current family, she was happy. She had lots of friends; Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Regina, Mulan, Aurora, Ariel, Eric and hell, she had even become friends with her boss, Graham. She had initially hated him because he was so obviously 'friends with benefits' with Regina but also had a crush on Emma and wouldn't stop asking her out. Eventually, they had become friends over the fact that Emma thought his dogs were _freaking adorable._ He had called it quits with Regina, and gotten over Emma when his soulmate Tink came to Storybrooke.

She still had moments where she thought all of these people were getting bored of her, and she often considered just leaving the Nolans' flat and getting out of their way. But she was slowly getting used to the fact that maybe, just maybe, she had found friends who loved her.

Neal, of course, had ruined everything and pulled down her walls brick by brick before forcing her to rebuild them in the space of about a month, only to come back and make a second attempt. She hated Neal and Tamara (the soulmate) and almost regretted ever trying to steal that ugly yellow bug on the side of the road.

Of course, whenever she thought this she would immediately feel guilty and horrible. If that hadn't happened, she wouldn't have what she know thought of as a beautiful trusty car, a strong hold on alcohol and her favourite person in the world. Her son.

She was constantly terrified that she was going to mess everything up for Henry, but he wasn't someone who was just going to wake up one morning and realise she was a screw up. He was a small kid. He was _five._ He was cute and innocent and didn't know about his father. She had only found out she was pregnant after Neal left, and only just come to terms with it when Neal turned up at the wedding. Only Mary Margaret had known at that point and she had offered to delay the wedding so they could have some time to come to terms with everything, but Emma had insisted they pretend nothing was weird. She insisted that she wasn't angry, or sad, or scared. Obviously, Neal was a douche who didn't care about her anyway and she was better off without him. If he hadn't done this, she just would have wasted more of her life with a guy who didn't care about her. But she was angry; incredibly so. At Neal, mostly. But also just the world in general. Did she not get enough shit?

Emma ran her hands through her hair. She was done for the night. She was overthinking things. She was thinking about _him_. She needed to get home to Henry anyway; she had told Anna that she would only be a couple of hours maximum. She would think it over with a clearer mind and try and get some sleep. Emma wiped at her eyes and gathered her nerves before heading back in to the pub.

Thankfully, she couldn't see Killian anywhere, but David was standing on a chair apparently looking for someone. Probably her, she realised. She would just head over to him and say she was heading home. He would understand.

But then she saw Killian. He hadn't spotted her yet, but he had walked over to David, chatting to one of the guys who had come with him. Jared, or Jeff maybe.

"Emma!" David called. Killian's head immediately snapped up.

And for the second time in about half an hour, Emma turned and ran.

She once again ignored the "Swan!" and the guy sprinting after her. She hopped in a cab. She could text David to explain. She needed to get home.


End file.
